coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Michael Kerrigan
Michael Kerrigan (2nd November, 1952 - 7th August, 2014) directed 101 episodes of Coronation Street from June 1994 to March 1995, January 1998 to January 2000 and from October 2006 to February 2008. Two of these were co-directed with Mervyn Cumming and three with Jim O'Hanlon. He began his directing career at the BBC, working on series such as Jackanory, Angels and Maggie, later moving to Television South where he worked extensively on the Saturday morning series No 73 and the serials Henry's Leg and Knights of God. Becoming freelance he then worked on Brookside'', Doctor Who and one of its spinoffs The Sarah Jane Adventures, and Enid Blyton's The Famous Five, EastEnders, The Bill, Springhill, The Basil Brush Show and Captain Mack. Episodes directed by Michael Kerrigan 1990s 1994 (9 episodes) *Episode 3710 (10th June 1994) *Episode 3711 (13th June 1994) *Episode 3712 (15th June 1994) *Episode 3725 (15th July 1994) (Co-directed with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3726 (18th July 1994) *Episode 3727 (20th July 1994) (Co-directed with Mervyn Cumming) *Episode 3792 (19th December 1994) *Episode 3793 (21st December 1994) *Episode 3794 (23rd December 1994) 1995 (9 episodes) *Episode 3805 (16th January 1995) *Episode 3806 (18th January 1995) *Episode 3807 (20th January 1995) *Episode 3817 (13th February 1995) *Episode 3818 (15th February 1995) *Episode 3819 (17th February 1995) *Episode 3829 (13th March 1995) *Episode 3830 (15th March 1995) *Episode 3831 (17th March 1995) 1998 (28 episodes) *Episode 4336 (18th January 1998) *Episode 4337 (19th January 1998) *Episode 4338 (21st January 1998) *Episode 4339 (23rd January 1998) *Episode 4356 (22nd February 1998) *Episode 4357 (23rd February 1998) *Episode 4358 (25th February 1998) *Episode 4359 (27th February 1998) *Episode 4376 (29th March 1998) *Episode 4377 (30th March 1998) *Episode 4378 (1st April 1998) *Episode 4379 (3rd April 1998) *Episode 4464 (30th August 1998) *Episode 4465 (31st August 1998) (Co-directed with Jim O'Hanlon) *Episode 4466 (2nd September 1998) (Co-directed with Jim O'Hanlon) *Episode 4467 (4th September 1998) (Co-directed with Jim O'Hanlon) *Episode 4484 (4th October 1998) *Episode 4485 (5th October 1998) *Episode 4486 (7th October 1998) *Episode 4487 (9th October 1998) *Episode 4504 (8th November 1998) *Episode 4505 (9th November 1998) *Episode 4506 (11th November 1998) *Episode 4507 (13th November 1998) *Episode 4524 (13th December 1998) *Episode 4525 (14th December 1998) *Episode 4526 (16th December 1998) *Episode 4527 (18th December 1998) 1999 (12 episodes) *Episode 4556 (7th February 1999) *Episode 4557 (8th February 1999) *Episode 4558 (10th February 1999) *Episode 4559 (12th February 1999) *Episode 4576 (14th March 1999) *Episode 4577 (15th March 1999) *Episode 4578 (17th March 1999) *Episode 4579 (19th March 1999) *Episode 4596 (18th April 1999) *Episode 4597 (19th April 1999) *Episode 4598 (21st April 1999) *Episode 4599 (23rd April 1999) 2000s 2000 (3 episodes) *Episode 4746 (3rd January 2000) *Episode 4747 (5th January 2000) *Episode 4748 (7th January 2000) 2006 (5 episodes) *Episode 6413 (30th October 2006) *Episode 6414 (30th October 2006) *Episode 6415 (1st November 2006) *Episode 6416 (3rd November 2006) *Episode 6417 (5th November 2006) 2007 (25 episodes) *Episode 6459 (1st January 2007) *Episode 6460 (1st January 2007) *Episode 6461 (3rd January 2007) *Episode 6462 (5th January 2007) *Episode 6463 (7th January 2007) *Episode 6490 (12th February 2007) *Episode 6491 (12th February 2007) *Episode 6492 (14th February 2007) *Episode 6493 (16th February 2007) *Episode 6494 (18th February 2007) *Episode 6520 (26th March 2007) *Episode 6521 (26th March 2007) *Episode 6522 (28th March 2007) *Episode 6523 (30th March 2007) *Episode 6524 (1st April 2007) *Episode 6569 (4th June 2007) *Episode 6570 (4th June 2007) *Episode 6571 (6th June 2007) *Episode 6572 (8th June 2007) *Episode 6573 (10th June 2007) *Episode 6669 (22nd October 2007) *Episode 6670 (22nd October 2007) *Episode 6671 (24th October 2007) *Episode 6672 (26th October 2007) *Episode 6673 (28th October 2007) 2008 (10 episodes) *Episode 6728 (11th January 2008) *Episode 6729 (11th January 2008) *Episode 6730 (14th January 2008) *Episode 6731 (14th January 2008) *Episode 6732 (16th January 2008) *Episode 6760 (25th February 2008) *Episode 6761 (25th February 2008) *Episode 6762 (27th February 2008) *Episode 6763 (29th February 2008) *Episode 6764 (29th February 2008) Category:Coronation Street directors